Good Girl Gone Bad
by Sabi'sSookie
Summary: Bella found out her man was a cheating dick... at the alter. One night of wanting to let go changed things forever! AU/One shot. Bella/Paul. Mature readers ONLY


**I have had lots of people asking for more Paul. While this is in no way related to "THaHI" I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**BPOV**

In a town as small as mine, where everyone knew everyone it was difficult to escape your past. Hell, it was difficult to just breathe without someone being in your face asking all sorts of personal questions that you had no desire to answer. So you could imagine what a break up with your childhood sweetheart would be like. My days were an endless stream of "So sorry to hear about you and Edward" or "Are you all right", or my personal favorite "Are they going to raise the baby here or move away".

Edward and I had been together since the day after my fifteenth birthday. He was the jock, hot nerd, and charismatic speaker all rolled into one. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to do him. So imagine my surprise when he chose me to be his first and only; or so I thought. Nine years of my life wasted on a bastard who had spent three of those years fucking another woman. A woman who ended up pregnant with his child and decided to announce it as I was walking down the aisle in my beautiful white gown. Needless to say it didn't take long for everyone within a 50 mile radius to hear the sad story.

Getting away was the only thing on my mind when I jumped into my old beat up truck as soon as my Kindergarten class had gone home and began driving. Where I ended up didn't really matter, but I knew that I wanted to get plastered in a place where no one knew me. I wanted to crash in some shitty motel, and sleep for a full 24 hours, then get up and drink again.

That was how I ended up at the 88 Tavern about 10 miles on the other side of Port Angeles. It looked like a tough place, and I knew I would stick out like a sore thumb in my knee length pencil skirt and my capped sleeve button down top, but I wanted to live a little so I figured, _what the hell_. I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and let my long brown hair, flow down my back. I wasn't what many would consider sexy, but I was pretty and petite and that was enough for me.

I felt every eye in the place on me as I made my way over to the bar where a large man, covered head to toe in tattoos stood serving shots. He looked up and seemed shocked to see someone like me in his bar but didn't say anything other than to ask what I would be having. I ordered a shot of Patron and asked him to keep them coming. He gave me a sympathetic smile showing off a deep pair of dimples.

Everyone pretty much left me alone, but that could have been because of the man sitting in the shadows at the far corner of the bar. I wasn't able to get a good look at him, but anytime a man approached me he coughed loudly and they just walked away. The more I drank, the more it pissed me off. I had only ever been with one man and he had deemed me a lousy lay… not adventurous enough. What if I wanted to have wild, monkey sex with someone I didn't know? Who was he to stand in the way?

After I lost count of how many shots I had consumed I leaned over the bar and signaled for the bartender to come closer. He was a giant of a man, but his baby face made him less intimidating – or the alcohol did that, who knows.

"Hey, what's a girl gotta' do to have a one night stand in this place?" I whispered… or at least thought I did.

The bartender let out a loud laugh before answering. "Sweetheart, you don't wanna' go home with any of these fools. I'd take you home myself, but I'm afraid my wife would have my balls and I love her too much to do that to her."

His love for his wife made me want to cry a little, but I sucked it up and squared my shoulders. Climbing on top of the bar and unbuttoning two more buttons I decided to take matters into my own hands. If no men were going to offer their services, I would just offer mine.

"Hey! Can I have your attention please? I need to get laid! Anyone here think they can help me with that? I've only been with one man and the last time was over 6 months ago if that makes the offer more appealing!"

Hoots and hollers filled the bar and my confidence soared. At least someone would want me. But before any of my would-be suitors had time to step up I was violently pulled off the bar and thrown over a very broad shoulder. I giggled as my face met his very fine ass clad in a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Well, hello there!" I smacked his ass but he never said a word. From how high I was from the ground I could tell that he was well over six feet tall, and from the feel of him he was covered in thick muscle.

"So, where we going, cowboy?" I made an attempt at turning to get a look at him, but had no luck.

"Fucking crazy ass bitch! I swear if I ever see that mother fucker again, I'll kill him myself!" He was mumbling under his breath, but as long as he took me to bed I could have cared less what the hell he was talking about.

He threw me into the passenger seat of my truck before putting what I guessed was his motorcycle into the back. I couldn't wait for him to get into the cab so I could get a look at my man for the night.

The first thing I noticed was that he was Native American and his arms were covered in tattoos. His dark hair was cut short and he was HUGE! Then he turned to face me…

"Son of a whore! What the fuck?" I screeched as I recognized who he was.

"Well, hello Bella." He smirked at me and I wanted to stab him.

"Paul! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why are you cockblocking me?"

"Who says I'm cockblocking. You want to get fucked? Well, here I am." Without another word from either of us he drove until we reached La Push. He pulled in front of a small cabin and had me in his arms before I had a chance to protest.

"Hey, Jake!" I called out to my childhood best friend. His eyes bugged out and he glared at Paul before eventually bursting into a fit of laughter and walking out the front door.

"Bye Jake!" I called over Paul's shoulder.

As my Patron high began to wear off slightly, I realized just where I was and who I was there with. Paul was the resident bad boy. My dad had arrested him more times than I could count. We grew up together since he and Jake were practically brothers but he always kept a polite distance from me. He was my first crush, but he never seemed to notice me and then Edward came along.

Paul had been with most of the women in my hometown and who knows where else. "Lo" was his nickname, short for Lothario. There were legends about the size of his dick and the things he could do with it. My throat suddenly seemed to be closing up on me and my breaths were coming out in harsh pants. He stalked toward me and I walked backwards until my legs hit the bed.

"Shit," I whispered and he smirked.

"You wanted to get fucked, right?" He lifted his shirt over his head, giving me a perfect view of his toned chest and abs. I may have been drooling a little… or my panties may have lit themselves on fire from the heat coming from my crotch.

His large hands began unbuttoning my top and once it was gone he muttered out a low "fuck" before attacking my mouth with his own. I have no idea how it happened, but suddenly I was standing before him on nothing but my black lace boyshorts.

Like a woman possessed I jumped as high as I could because the fucker was tall and wrapped my legs around his waist. My entire body vibrated with need as I ground myself into him. We were all lips and hands everywhere. When he laid me on the bed I went to work on undoing his pants, freeing his monster dick. _How the hell is that going to fit?_ Was all I could think.

I wrapped both of my hands around him and pumped a few times before taking him into my mouth as far as I could. He groaned loudly and I chanced a look at him through my lashes. His eyes were always dark, but right then they were practically black with lust.

"Get up! Get on the bed!" He ordered and I quickly complied. I let out a squeak as he ripped my underwear from my body.

"Shit, you're so fucking wet!" I moaned as he slid a long finger inside of me. I was cumming in seconds and moaning like a whore. Suddenly, the thought of his dick wasn't scary anymore. I just wanted it.

"I'm clean, are you clean?" He whispered and for a minute I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes," I whimpered but before I could say anything else he slid into me. Yes, I know, unprotected sex is very bad! But once he was inside me I could have cared less.

"Fuck, you're tight!" He moved slowly so that I could adjust to his size and after a few minutes I was begging for more.

"Please, Paul!" I cried and he thrust so hard that I went backwards a few feet. I was thrown around like a rag doll into several different positions and after multiple orgasms (something I thought was a myth up until then) he came with my name on his lips.

Still inside me he dipped his head down and kissed me lazily. His tongue slowly massaged mine. His hands never left my face and after a while I felt him harden inside me. Our second time was slow and easy as we took the time to explore one another's bodies. He was almost sweet, a word I would never have associated with Paul.

I woke up later that day sore, and hot as hell. Paul's arms were wrapped tightly around my body as he snored lightly with his face buried in my hair. After a night of drinking and sex my mouth was dry and I was ready to wet the bed. The only problem was that the harder I tried to wiggle free from Paul's Hulk grip, the tighter he held me. And let's not forget that Paul's morning wood was firmly pressed against my ass.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Paul growled in my ear.

"Um, I have to pee," I managed to squeak out.

"Come right back," he ordered. I found myself strangely turned on by his bossiness.

"Okay," I whispered and practically ran to the bathroom.

Once I was relieved and had used the new toothbrush I found in Paul's medicine cabinet I made my way to the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to come right back." I jumped as I felt Paul's breath on the back of my neck.

"I drank my weight in Patron last night. I'm thirsty." I shrugged and he kissed my shoulder tenderly.

I was confused. Paul was known for his love 'em and leave 'em way of life, yet I woke up in his arms. He was still his bossy self, but something seemed different.

"Shit! Fuck! Sorry!" Neither of us had even heard the front door open, so we were both surprised to see Jake standing in the kitchen with his hands over his eyes and his girlfriend Leah giggling behind him. I looked down and remembered how naked I was and screamed. Paul turned me around, pressing my chest against his and lifted me so that my legs were wrapped around him. He quickly covered my ass with a dish towel and carried me to his room.

"When did Jake move in?" I asked once we were alone.

"He didn't. He just comes here to get a break from Billy's nagging. He's bugging Jake to get Leah knocked up." I laughed at the thought of my dad's best friend following Jake around, whining about grandbabies. Jake was 22 and he and Leah weren't even married yet. Then the reality of the night before hit me.

"Shit! Paul, we didn't use anything! I mean, I'm on the pill, but what if…" He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine and before I knew it he was inside me again.

"I think I should probably go home." Paul's hand stilled from where it was tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Why? It's Saturday. You don't have work tomorrow."

"Because it's where I live?" It came out sounding like a question.

"No."

"No? What do you mean, no?" I leaned back to get a better look at his face.

"I have waited years for you. I'm not letting you leave now."

"What are you talking about? You have been an ass to me for as long as I can remember! And what do you mean that you won't let me leave?" He grabbed me as I tried to leave the bed.

"I mean just what I said. You're not going anywhere. You need clothes? I'll take you to get some from your house. Hell, you can wear mine for all I care."

"Paul? You're insane."

"That I may be, baby, but you're mine now, so you should get used to it." I giggled as he rolled himself on top of me and peppered my face with kisses.

Sunday night came way too soon, but in all honesty, my hoo ha needed a break. Paul was insatiable. That night, I barely slept. After only two nights I had become accustomed to Paul's arms. It was no surprise to me to see Paul sitting in my driveway when I pulled in from work.

"Hey baby," Paul whispered after he kissed me deeply.

Two months had passed and Paul had spent almost every night at my house. I had known the man my entire life and while he was still a bossy asshole, he had become my bossy asshole. Of course, living in such a small town, word traveled fast and I was congratulated by some and warned by others. I also had to deal with Paul's past conquests wanting to compare notes. Gross. I was still insecure after what Edward had done to me, but Paul's possessive nature somewhat reassured me. He never told me what to do, but any male who even remotely looked in my direction got a healthy dose of the stink eye from my man. He usually got pretty grabby in those instances which always led to a good romp in the sack.

In short, life was good. It was a Friday afternoon when the trouble began. I came home to find a disheveled Edward sitting on my front porch with his head in his hands. I didn't speak, instead choosing to walk right past him.

"Bella," he sighed, looking up at me through watery eyes.

"Edward," I replied coldly.

"Um, are you busy?" He stood and took a step toward me.

"Actually…" I began but he interrupted me.

"The baby isn't mine!" He blurted out.

"Wow! Um, what do you want me to say to that? I told you so? I really don't understand why you're here, Edward."

"I've just screwed up everything so bad! I lost you, and for what? Nothing! She is such a bitch! I just wanted… I mean, I know that we're over, but I was hoping that somewhere down deep you still had some sort of feelings for me."

I couldn't help it. I laughed in his face. Loudly.

I heard the rumble of Paul's motorcycle and turned toward the driveway.

"So, it's true? You're with him?" Edward asked and I smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, I am."

Paul took off his helmet and glared at Edward before reaching me in four strides. He kissed me passionately, never taking his eyes off Edward.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Paul growled. Edward chose to answer for me.

"I just came to tell Bella that Tanya's baby isn't mine. He looks just like his real father, though."

Paul's eyes narrowed and he ordered me to go inside, but I refused.

"And? So what! Why the fuck should I care?" I screamed at Edward who looked taken back by my colorful language.

"You should care because Paul is the father."

"Am I on Maury? This is a joke, right?" I looked at Paul who was practically shaking with rage.

"He's full of shit, right?" I screamed, pushing Paul with all my might. He didn't answer, choosing to take a step toward Edward.

"Edward, leave. We have nothing more to say to one another." He looked like he would protest but eventually he took my advice and got in his car. Once he was gone I dragged Paul into the house without saying another word and began ripping his clothes off.

"Baby," Paul attempted to kiss me, but I dropped to my knees and put his dick in my mouth. He was ready for me like always and before long I was begging him to fuck me. He tried to take me to the bedroom, but I insisted on being bent over the couch. I never came and I cried when he did. I pulled away from him and began gathering his clothes, throwing them at him.

"Now get the fuck out of my house." I pointed at the door and Paul stood dumbfounded.

"What the fuck, Bella? I'm not going any-fucking-where!" He threw his clothes down and stared at me defiantly.

"What the fuck? You're asking me? You like whores, so I figured I'd be one for you. Now you can get the fuck out of my house!"

"Bella, you are going to listen to me!" I could tell that he was about to go all caveman on me so I threw a plate at his head and used the distraction to run to my bedroom and lock the door. Calling my father, the chief of police, I told him the situation and he said he'd be right over.

Paul banged on the door and went from begging to threatening to beat the door down. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard my Dad's voice.

"Son, I will take you down to the station just like that, so do us both a favor and put some clothes on and be on your way."

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Bella. Bella! Open the fucking door!" I heard Charlie call for backup and I could hear a struggle. Finally more voices filtered through the house and I heard Jake.

"Paul! What the fuck, man? Just go home!"

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I'm not fucking leaving!" More sounds of struggle then a cry of pain. Eventually everything was quiet and there was a light knock on my door.

"Bells? It's Jake." I opened the door and fell into his arms, sobbing. I told him everything that had happened and he explained that they had to taze Paul to subdue him enough to get him out of the house. If things weren't so bad I probably would have laughed at the thought of a naked Paul being dragged down to the station. Poor old Mrs. Cope probably had a heart attack when they brought him in.

Eventually Jake had to leave and I was alone with my thoughts. My dad warned me that Paul was just cooling off in a cell and he didn't actually arrest him. He offered my old room up to me until things calmed down and before I knew it I was packing a bag and curled up in my old bed. The next night I found myself at the tiny, and only bar in Forks, drunk of my ass and sucking face with Tyler Crowley. Apparently being a slut paid off for Tanya. I figured I'd give it a try. My fun was over too soon as Tyler was physically ripped away from me and I was being dragged out into the alley by a very pissed off Paul.

"Damn Bella, what the fuck are you thinking? I'm tempted to fuck you against this damn wall just to prove to you and every other fucker within a five mile radius who you belong to."

"Do it!" I challenged.

"Oh, I will be inside you… and soon, but first, you are going to listen to me. Yes, I fucked Tanya. I found out that she was having an affair with Edward and I thought I could break them up and you would never have to know. I have been in love with you since I was six fucking years old and if that prissy mother fucker made you happy then I was going to make sure it stayed that way. I screwed the bitch once, and it was nowhere near the time she got pregnant! That baby is not mine! I don't give a fuck what Doucheward says!"

"Wait, you fucked Tanya… for me?" I was confused. As sick as it was, it was probably also one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me. Then I realized that Paul told me he had been in love with me since he was a kid.

"I would do anything to make you happy. None of the women I've been with have ever meant shit to me. It has been you since the day I watched you cry when you lost your first tooth. They were all just placeholders. I used them to try and fuck you out of my system. Then I finally had you… Damn, Bella, I would never keep something like that from you! I'm not HIM!" In a fit of anger Paul punched the brick wall beside my head but made no noise indicating that he even felt it.

"Paul," I whispered, gingerly taking his injured hand in mine. "Let's go home, baby."

His eyes met mine and he let out a long breath. The ride to my house was silent and when we got in the door, I retrieved an ice pack for his hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, Paul!" I broke down and threw myself into his arms.

"Shh, baby. It's all right now. We're okay. But next time I may be forced to punish you." I laughed weakly at his attempt to lighten the situation.

"I should have trusted you."

"I'll forgive you if you let me take you upstairs now." He kissed me gently and I nodded.

We made love for hours, taking our time to truly enjoy one another. When I was almost spent my feelings overtook me.

"I love you," I whispered in Paul's ear as he came.

"Baby, I love you so much," he whispered back as he kissed me.

"Hmm, so that means that I get to have dirty, hot sex with you anytime I want?" I asked causing him to smirk.

"Forever, baby…"

**So, what did you think? Too cliché? Eh, I loved it anyway…. I mean, it's PAUL! LOL!**


End file.
